ALAS BLANCAS
by Tsubaza Winner
Summary: (((CHAP 3))).... nuevas pistas salen a flote..pero saber del pasado les costara mas caro de lo que creen...(pero aun no mato a ninguno...u.u)
1. Reescuentros, una nueva oportunidad

Alas Blancas  
(3x4)(1+2)(Anthony x?)  
  
Capitulo 1:Reencuentros...una nueva oportunidad  
  
La guerra ya ha terminado, Dekin ha sido derrotado y la ansiada paz reina tanto en la tierra como en las colonias y el espacio. Hace poco mas de un año que no se ven ni movile souts ni Gundams en todo el universo.  
Todo lo referente a la guerra, los gundamns y sus pilotos ya ha sido olvidado, enterrado como un simple error, el mundo ha dado vuelta la página, pero ellos aun lo recuerdan y lo hacen parte de sus vidas, su pasado, su presente...y ahora su futuro.  
  
Desde hace tiempo que han estado viviendo una vida "normal" si se puede decir así y gracias a Duo y las influencias de Quatre entraron los 5 juntos a una misma escuela, una especie de internado llamado Saint Gabriel.  
Como ya estarán imaginando deben dormir emparejados, son las reglas, Duo insistió en dormir con Heero, y para sorpresa de todos el ni se quejo, es mas yo creo que le agrado, Wufei insinuó por instantes que seria agradable quizás si es que se puede, no obligatoriamente y en ciertas circunstancias que le gustaría compartir su habitación si no es mucha molestia con el pequeño piloto del Sandrock, por supuesto Trowa se opuso, así que lo hicieron de la manera mas democrática que existe...el cachi-pun (fuera del lindo Chile + conocido como piedras, papel y tijeras)en fin, el chino piloto de Nataku salió airoso y cumplió su objetivo, por ende Trowa quedo solo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.  
Aunque pensaban que vivían en paz, esto esta apunto de cambiar con la llegada de un misterioso visitante.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Esa mañana su pecho dolía mas que de lo acostumbrado, sus sentidos estaban mas que atentos, se percibía en el ambiente un extraño aire de esos días en que el destino da un giro inesperado. Salió con un extraño presentimiento en su cabeza a encontrarse con sus compañeros en el salón de clases.  
  
-"Buenos días muchachos"-saludo el rubio cordialmente tal como hacía siempre mientras se sentaba en su lugar junto a Trowa. -"Hola amigo, que tal amaneciste"-Duo estaba especialmente animado y de buen humor ese día y Quatre era el único que sabia por que. No por que alguno lo dijera, sino por que podía sentirlo, aunque llegó a pensar alguna vez que el soldado perfecto nunca podría enamorarse, al parecer Duo le había hecho cambiar de parecer. -"muy bien Duo, gracias"-  
  
en ese instante el maestro entró al salón de clases y les dio un aviso importante-"buenos días chicos y chicas, hoy es un día especial, ya que hoy se integra a la clase un nuevo estudiante, pasa por favor"-  
  
La puerta se abre lentamente, y para sorpresa de todos el que entra es un chico bastante apuesto, todas las chicas y algunos chicos murmuran sobre lo lindo que es y otros cosas como"pero no le gana al lindo Quatre" eso hace enojar al chino, que vean al rubio como un simple objeto sexual...en fin, aunque lleva el mismo uniforme que todos este se ve diferente, su cabello es medianamente largo y es aprisionado en una elegante cola de caballo, sus ojos son claros, como los de Quatre, pero no brillan como los de este, al contrario, son opacos, como los de Heero durante la guerra...camina lentamente hasta llegar al lugar donde esta el profesor.  
  
-"No...puede...ser..."- -"¿Quatre?"- Trowa veía claramente el temor en sus ojos, era extraño pero el tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con ese chico.  
  
-"Buenos días, mi nombre es Anthony Yarub, tengo 16 años y soy nativo de la colonia L4, espero que seamos buenos amigos"-  
  
-"Que gracioso"- -"Que es gracioso Duo?"- -"Tiene un apellido muy chistoso...además....viene de L4, seguro que tu no lo conoces Quatre"?-  
  
En ese momento todas las miradas se clavaron en el chico que estaba como en una especie de transe, en shock.  
  
-"Pero yo creo que...al menos se conocen..."-  
  
La voz de Wufei fue parada por la del profesor.  
  
-"vamos Anthony, por favor toma asiento, creo que hay uno delante de Chang, entre Winner y Makimachi, siéntate."- -"claro"- EL chico camina lentamente hacia el lugar indicado, subiendo calmadamente cada escalón(ustedes saben que las aulas que yo me imagino son la q aparecen en la serie...[_]  
  
Se sienta junto al árabe, que lo mira con resentimiento, no había pronunciado palabra, solo observaba a quien al sentarse le susurra -"solo el tiempo cura heridas...peroo... para ti, para ti creo que eso no es suficiente"- luego le dice algo en árabe que nadie comprendió y sonrió -" espero seamos buenos amigos"-  
  
Quatre solo sentía rabia, dolor en su pecho que se oprimia con cada palabra que le traia esos vagos recuerdos que cada vez se volvian mas nítidos y dolorosos, sangre, gritos,muerte...no se había percatado de lo confundidos que estaban los otros 4 pero devolvio la sonrisa -"yo también Anthony, yo también"-  
  
TBC  
  
Antes que todo les aclaro que sto mas que un capítulo es un Prologo, también que es mi primer fic, recordarles que la piedad y la misericordia es un don y sin mas que agregar...  
  
Amenazas, tomatasos, rocas, abucheos y otros similes y/o contrarios a: Tsubaza_winner@hotmail.com ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORFISSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! Dejen reviews, los nesecito... de ante mano michas gracias 


	2. Secretos, miedo al pasado

Capitulo 2: Secretos...Miedo al pasado...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Muy bien chicos, ya pueden irse...solo no olviden hacer la tarea que les dejé...¿de acuerdo Maxwell?-  
  
-Si maestro, vivo para hacer sus difíciles tareas, es mi pasatiempo ^^*- -jaja..muy gracioso- con tono sarcástico- solo no los olvides  
  
-y luego preguntas por que los maestros te odian, eres un tonto Maxwell -Wufei ya se iba, tomo sus libros y bajo las escaleras mientras Duo le reclamaba a sus espaldas  
  
-Wufei tiene razón Duo, debes dejar de hacer eso **mi querido** baka...-  
  
Duo parecía bastante decepcionado-¿tu también estas de su parte Hee-chan?- hizo pucherito- verdad que tu si me apoyas Quatre?-  
  
-...........-¿Quatre?- de repente vio como el aludido se paraba y salía del salón-¿adonde vas amigo?-  
  
a cualquier parte- fue la cortante respuesta del rubio, muy raro en él. No alcanzaron a decir nada mas, salió corriendo.  
  
El chino se quedó pensando un momento en todo lo que había visto en ese día, nada desde esa mañana era normal... en ese momento llega Anthony acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban sentados. -¿ a donde va?- En ese momento todos lo miraron confundidos....que le importaba?!...-  
  
-¡Mucho gusto!, yo soy el genial Duo Maxwell, me escondo, pero no huyo, ni mucho menos digo mentiras...ese soy yo Duo Maxwell...-  
  
Anthony respondió con un intento de sonrisa...no lo hacía muy bien...- creo q ya sabes mi nombre...el gusto es todo mío. Y ustedes son....?-  
  
Heero cerró los puños con fuerza, pero su voz sonó apacible, calmada...-eso no te importa....Anthony....-los otros chicos, menos Duo , lo miraron con cara de "bien hecho", era muy sospechoso...  
  
-disculpen si fui de mal gusto...perdón, saben donde fue Quatre?- el chico nuevo tenía el vago presentimiento de q sospechaban algo, pero la verdad era q solo no les inspiraba confianza.  
En especial ese ,ese chino...lo miraba con recelo...-por que quieres saberlo?!...-y ahora....por que estaba enojado?...q le pasa... -bueno....yo....es decir, el es de mi colonia, además es el único heredero de la presidencia de las compañías Winner...ggracias a ellos hay colonias en el espacio, es muy famoso y...seria un honor poder hablar con el en persona... y yo...-  
  
-No sabes mentir....verdad?...-Trowa podía saber eso perfectamente...-¿qué te traes entre manos...habla!!- sus ojos esmeralda irradiaban rabia, desconfianza y...... -en realidad.....n-no les interesa...-  
  
y sin mas salió del salón, en este tan solo quedaron tres siluetas confundidas...Duo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese sujeto- que extraño...¿ que tendrá planeado?-  
  
-no lo se Duo, pero me da mala espina...tu que opinas Heero?- -pienso que no hay tiempo que perder Trowa...vamos-en ese momento su Laptop sonó, ese timbre alertó a los chicos... -Debe ser...- No lo creían, hacia cuanto q su laptop no era usada para algo mas que para jugar el solitario o el busca minas?...mucho tiempo sin duda... -No Duo, no puede ser , ahora...estamos en paz...o no?... Heero?- -No lo se Trowa, pero de todas maneras no debemos perderle el rastro a Anthony, algo se trae entre manos.-  
  
Duo sabía a la perfección que algo andaba mal- no se preocupen, yo iré a buscar a Yarub, ustedes vean lo del mensaje...- -No, yo voy, ustedes quédense...-  
  
Heero miro fijamente a Duo a los ojos, esas lagunas violetas que lo hipnotizaban con un solo pestañeo. Mientras tanto el ex piloto del Heaviarms se ponía en marcha, debía encontrarlos, quién sabe de que sería capaz ese sujeto.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei salió del salón y comenzó a buscar al pequeño árabe, estaba decidido, hablaría con él, acerca de lo que sentía, tal vez así aclararía esa confusión que nublaba sus pensamientos, e incluso si no le correspondía no se sentiría triste por que el solo hecho de verlo le daba fuerzas para resistir todo lo que le quedaba de vida sin él.  
  
Preguntó por todos lado, parecía como si se hubiera hecho humo...se encontró con Trowa en el pasillo, su rival y el dueño del corazón de su amado, también estaba buscándolos, así que decidieron separarse para cubrir mas terreno. Al final de las clases nadie había visto ni al popular heredero Winner, ni al extraño Yarub.....hasta que se encontraron con la líder del fun-club del rubio, Tsubaza Winner (sin parentesco ^^*), quien aunque tampoco sabía donde estaban señaló que lo mas probable era que a estas horas estuviera meditando en algún lugar pacífico, algo como el viejo Roble que esta tras la escuela...  
  
No había tiempo que perder, corrió lo mas aprisa que sus piernas se lo permitían, recibiendo mas de algún "¡¡Fíjate por donde vas...idiota !!!" de algún chico que caía al suelo por un sutil empujón....  
Bueno, al llegar al la parte trasera del edificio lo primero que vio lo hizo saltar de alegría, ahí estaba "su" niño, recostado en el gran y sabio árbol ,con sus hermosos aqua escondidos por sus párpados, y una pequeña pero embriagante sonrisa...  
No podía creer la hermosa imagen que le mostraban sus ojos ¿cómo era posible que tanta belleza se reuniera en un solo lugar?... Pero de pronto Wufei vio con desilusión como ese equilibrio era roto con la llegada del otro prófugo.  
Anthony caminó con la misma calma con la que entró al salón y se detuvo frente al rubio, este sin abrir aún sus ojos hablo también calmo y sincero.  
  
-" No pensé que tardaras tanto en encontrarme...- -"vaya vaya...percibiste mi presencia acaso?...algo bueno que halla salido de todo eso no?...claro que no pensé que fueras tan cobarde como para huir así de mi, creí que serias mejor anfitrión y me mostrarías el lugar...q diría tu padre si te viera así?...-  
  
Tal parece q estaba tratando de hacerlo enojar...y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien,.... con cada palabra hacía que su rencor creciera... es que no lo dejaría en paz?... Se levanto lentamente de donde estaba sentado y de pie apoyado en el gran Roble miro fijamente al que estaba delante suyo.  
  
-" No digas eso...tu en mi vida eres solo la sombra de mi pasado, solo un error...pero dime...a que has venido, te advierto que no voy a permitirte que le hagas daño a mis amigos...no mientras pueda protegerlos- Hablaba en serio, no importaba que hubieran tenido una amistad en ese tiempo, era pasado y nada había sido lo mismo desde entonces. -a si?... tal y como protegiste a tu madre aquella noche?...- Dio en el clavo, y lo sabía, aunque la amnesia había borrado todo lo ocurrido y lo había hecho pensar que todo era culpa de Anthony, con esa pregunta había traído al presente lo olvidado en el pasado y...  
  
-ese día...?-  
  
*****Flash BaCk*****  
  
--"¡¡¡¡¡SALGAN YA!!!!, salgan de donde estén, es una orden. No una advertencia, si no se rinden atacaremos...--- --"mamá, me duele el pecho... tengo miedo--- Un niño de mas o menos 7 u 8 años se aferra fuertemente a las vestiduras de su madre... se esconden tras unos grandes cajones de una vieja bodega, la madre rodea al niño con una abrazo protector, el niño solloza en su vientre...la mujer trata de consolarlo en vano. --Sshh...calma mi niño, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo...-  
  
*****fIn Flash BaCk*****  
  
Anthony se acerca poco a poco a Quatre, sin que este se percate... -"¿no lo recuerdas?" -como olvidarlo,....yo-volviendo en si... -por eso yo quiero que vengas con migo.... me escuchas?-  
  
-con...tigo?...no puedo....no sabes nada, no puedo...menos ahora...- -tal vez no...pero...- De pronto pareció humano, su mirada se ablando y sus ojos brillaron por un instante fugaz...se humedecieron al momento con cristalinas lagrimas que en ningún momento dejaron el tibio refugio de sus ojos... -...lo que si se... lo q se es q no quiero que mueras...ni mucho menos ahora que te encontré... -¿Cómo?...-el niño estaba confundido, por años pensó que su único objetivo era eliminarlo a él y a toda su familia hasta no dejar rastro...y ahora decía que quería salvarlo?...pero salvarlo de que..?  
  
-yo no he venido aquí solo por ti, yo vine por una...misión, y estas en peligro aquí, si no quieres morir te aconsejo que me sigas...- Quatre se veía sorprendido, sus ojos entre turquesa y aqua expresaban sinceros toda la confusión que había en su pecho, en su cabeza, y sobre todo...en su corazón... -pero protegerme de que?...- el otro chico respondió rápido, desesperado... -de tu pasado, de nuestro pasado...de esa vida que hiciste ajena a todo lo que muestras a los demás, a todo lo que oscureciste con esa sonrisa...inconscientemente ocultaste todo lo que te recordaba ese día...  
  
*****Flash BaCk*****  
  
el niño se levantó un poco para mirar a la mujer a los ojos... -mamá..-tan solo fue un susurro, apenas aludible entre tanto ruido de balazos y sangre...- mamá...mis hermanas no están- -claro que no hijo...están con tu papá en un lugar seguro, no te preocupes...- casi poniéndose de pie...-No mami, no entiendes, no los siento...murieron, papá también...- la mujer abrió los ojos horrorizada, no quería creerlo, solo los malos presentimientos de un niño, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que ese niño sintiera, debía ser verdad...  
  
*****fin del flash back*****  
  
Estaba en shock, había olvidado realmente lo que había pasado, por eso hoy estaba solo...sus ojos cobijaron transparentes gotas de llanto que sin demora humedecieron esas mejillas que tantas veces las habían visto cruzar el mismo camino hasta perderse lejos en el suelo. Ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado...  
  
Anthony se acerco mas y puso una mano en la mejilla del árabe, lo que hizo que Wufey, el cual hasta ahora había visto todo en silencio sepulcral, hirviera de rabia, parecía como si Quatre se hubiera ido y eso que estaba apoyado en ese árbol fuera solo su cuerpo, se dejó acariciar y lo miró ausente. Cerró entonces sus ojos y murmurando "Trowa..", se desvaneció sobre el pasto, en ese momento Wufey salió de entre las ramas del arbusto que lo había ocultado hasta entonces, al ver que el estúpido de Yarub se agachaba para llevárselo...  
  
-¡¡¡NO te atrevas a tocarlo Yarub!!!!-pero el aludido lo...ignoraba, literalmente... -No te atrevas....o...- el chino se acercó amenazante y Yarub se puso en guardia, pero miro al que yacía inconsciente y pensó que por prioridades seria mejor que el chino se encargara de el por Ahora, luego vería que hacer para cumplir su objetivo.  
  
Wufei tomó al ligero niño y lo llevo a la habitación que compartía con el, llamo a Trowa para avisarle que lo había encontrado, y para ponerle al tanto de todo lo que había visto y escuchado...  
  
***************************** ************************ ***************************************************  
  
por otro lado, en una de los dormitorios, dos muchachos están alrededor de una computadora...  
  
-abre la conexión Heero...- -en eso estoy Duo, dame un segundo, la clave esta codificada.....ya esta-  
  
la pantalla se ilumina y el que aparece en ella es un viejo "amigo"...  
  
-...¡¿QUÉ?!...Dr. G?- -No hay tiempo que perder muchachos, peligrosos tiempos se aceran, no hay un segundo que perder....una organización que fue desmantelada ase unos 9 años, luego de un incidente en la colonia de L4...a estado armando armas letales a nivel global.... por ahora no se ha registrado movimiento peligroso, pero sabemos que el objetivo es la tierra...se han organizado inteligentemente enviando espías a todo el mundo reclutando soldados o cobardes q no quieran morir en sus manos...creo que ya pueden deducir cual es su objetivo...deben descubrir a algún enviado y obligarlo a que les diga la ubicación de las bombas...detenerlos...y, salvar al mundo...eso es todo..- -misión aceptada-(Heero siempre tan especifico ^^U) -lo mismo digo yo, pero...por donde podemos empezar...no tiene algún indicio de donde comenzar a buscar?-  
  
el viejo los miró a través de la pantalla, jugó un poco con su mano de metal y levanto la vista.-solo dos... tenemos sospechas de que han enviado uno a su escuela y que tratara de conseguir a la mayor cantidad posible... y también que...tiene que ver con el piloto del Sandrok...eso es todo- pip....(sonido de comunicación cortada :[) )  
  
Heero se levanto y fue a la puerta... -vamos Duo...- -¿tu crees que....?- -si- y sin mas salieron a cumplir su misión...  
  
Hola.....^^......la verdad me costo mucho escribir este capítulo ..... tenia muchas ideas en mente y no sabia como ordenarlas, aunq no qdo como yo esperaba creo q se entiende mas o menos...o no?....  
  
Bueno este va dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amigui Angie, !!!!!! gracias por todo!!!! Espero que te haya gustado....sino es así...dañaras en lo mas profundo a "mi ya marchito corazón".....en fin...ya saben...  
  
Comentarios, apoyo, proposiciones para que me dedique a otra cosa, verduras podridas y en buen estado, virus ¡¡¡NO!!!.....ántrax, amenazas de muerte y otros...a:  
  
Tusbaza_winner@hotmail.com escriban porfis......  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo....^^* 


	3. Cuando tus manos estan manchadas de sang...

Cuando tus manos están manchadas de sangre...  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Se ve a un chico sentado en una silla....junto a una cama, su cabello es aprisionado en una coleta, su mirada negra como la noche es dirigida con preocupación hacia el chico que descansa inconsciente.  
  
-" como quisiera que despertaras para poder decirte lo que me pasa, quiero ver tu sonrisa, pero mas todavía quiero que sea para mi...."-  
  
en ese instante el chico que hasta entonces había permanecido inconsciente abrió sus ojos lentamente.... -que bueno que despertaste- Wufei ya se estaba preocupando de mas...  
  
-donde....estoy- aunque Quatre trató de ponerse de pie, no lo logró, no solo por que Wufei se lo haya impedido, sino por que estaba aún demasiado débil, pero eso no impediría que el chino aclarara todas las dudas que tenía en mente...  
  
-Quatre....se que estas desorientado aún pero...necesito saber que fue lo que pasó, por que ese idiota te persigue, que es eso del pasado...necesito saber que era eso que tanto estaban hablando...por que yo lo escuche todo Quatre...todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti...Trowa también....-  
  
-¿Cómo?...- la verdad es que desde esa mañana no había puesto mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor...  
  
-lo que oíste...todos nos preocupamos mucho por ti....Trowa fue hace un momento a buscar a los demás...han pasado cosas muy extrañas, y creemos que en tus recuerdos está la respuesta....-en ese momento Wufei se detuvo, miró a Quatre a los ojos, se veía tan...  
  
En ese momento todo pensamiento fue interrumpido con el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse...dejando a la vista de los moradores de la habitación, la llegada de los tres personajes que faltaban para comenzar a armar ese rompecabezas que a cada instante se le agregaban piezas para quitarle otras.....  
  
Duo entró primero, venía tomado de la mano de Heero...nada fuera de lo normal, después de todo ya llevaban 6 meses de un extraño noviazgo, en el sentido de que mientras mas peleas tenían por la televisión o por que Duo se callara, mas parecía crecer el amor entre ellos... Luego de ellos dos entró un callado Trowa, se acercaron a la cama donde Quatre se sentó...Duo estaba preocupado por él, su mirada se había ensombrecido desde que lo vio cuando terminaron las clases..  
  
-Quatre...-comenzó Trowa-puedes decirnos que esta pasando aquí?-  
  
aunque la pregunta fuera directa su tono suave al hablar hizo que no sonara tan áspera...lo que facilitó las cosas...  
  
Quatre se acomodó en la cama y respiró hondo, captando la atención de los demás....  
  
-la verdad...es que yo hasta esta mañana tampoco sabía nada...comencé a recordar hechos, poco a poco, al principio eran simples imágenes que había borrado...  
  
_-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__  
  
Todo empezó hace unos 8 años atrás, aproximadamente hace 3 años antes fue que el día en que me entregaron a Sandrock... Había ya una intensa lucha en mi colonia...fue en ese tiempo en que conocí el horror de la verdadera guerra...  
  
Mi familia gobernaba la colonia de L4, y hubo hombres que al paso del tiempo tomaron odio a mi padre y a toda mi familia sin razón aparente...la batalla se intensificó, poco a poco fueron avanzando y ganando territorio, separaron a los Winner, yo pelee hasta donde pude hacerlo, Sandrock fue destruido, no podía repararlo, claro...aun era inexperto, fue inevitable......y mi corazón dolía a cada instante... entonces conocí a un chico de mi edad....el peleaba contra la organización al igual que yo...su nombre...Anthony Yarub...  
  
El me salvó la vida y la de mi madre en mas de una ocasión, pronto creamos un fuerte laso, pensé que nada podría romperlo...pero una noche...nos acorralaron en una bodega, Anthony pudo escapar, dijo que llamaría a Rashid y a los demás guerreros que aun le eran fieles a la familia... pero me equivoqué, o al menos eso pensaba yo...  
  
Mi madre y yo nos escondimos el tiempo que pudimos detrás de unos grandes cajones abandonados en la bodega, recuerdo que en un instante sentí un dolor pulsante en mi pecho, sentía como la presencia de mi papá se perdía poco a poco....luego de mis hermanas, luego solo quedábamos nosotros, tenía la certeza de que habían muerto...aún lo recuerdo con claridad...  
  
--"¡¡¡¡¡SALGAN YA!!!!, salgan de donde estén, es una orden. No una advertencia, si no se rinden atacaremos...--- --"mamá, me duele el pecho... tengo miedo--- Un niño de mas o menos 7 u 8 años se aferra fuertemente a las vestiduras de su madre... se esconden tras unos grandes cajones de una vieja bodega, la madre rodea al niño con una abrazo protector, el niño solloza en su vientre...la mujer trata de consolarlo en vano. --Sshh...calma mi niño, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo...-  
  
el niño se levantó un poco para mirar a la mujer a los ojos... -mamá..-tan solo fue un susurro, apenas audible entre tanto ruido de balazos y sangre...- mamá...mis hermanas no están- -claro que no hijo...están con tu papá en un lugar seguro, no te preocupes...- casi poniéndose de pie...-No mami, no entiendes, no los siento...murieron, papá también...- la mujer abrió los ojos horrorizada, no quería creerlo, solo los malos presentimientos de un niño, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que ese niño sintiera, debía ser verdad...  
  
................lo que ocurrió luego fue lo que cambio mi visión sobre todo.....mi madre me obligó a esconderme en un tubo de ventilación para que escapara de ese lugar, ya que los sujetos estaban acercándose cada vez mas...yo no quería pero me empujo dentro y cerro el tubo con la rejilla...  
  
tenia miedo, avance dentro del tubo mientras atrás de mi escuchaba como mi madre pedía piedad, balazos y luego un silencio que aun me atemoriza...la mataron a sangre fría...mi pecho dolió de nuevo...pero ya no importaba, ya no mas...  
  
_-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__  
  
de pronto dos pequeñas lagrimas brotaron una vez mas sobre ese rostro de porcelana al recordar esa primera instancia en que perdió a su familia........todo permaneció en silencio.....tal vez pensando, quizás conectando ideas....o tal vez solo mirando el vació...lo que si es que los cuatro que estaban alrededor de las cama no dijeron nada en un buen rato...nada....  
  
Duo ya no soportaba mas ese silencio incomodo....mas para él... La atmósfera era de tensión..el aire podía cortarse con una navaja...y tampoco soportaba verlo llorar...no a el que había dado tanto por todos...y ahora que había paz el no pudiera disfrutarla como tanto idealizaron....imposible... -uhmmm....lo...lamento...no tenía idea...pero aun no me queda claro....tu sabes...por que te busca...-Quatre secó su rostro con una mano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Trowa estaba apoyado contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se sentía extraño, se sentía....triste?  
Si, ese era el sentimiento que le provocaba aquél chico, un momento....sentimiento!!!!!!?????...desde cuando???....no se había dado cuenta pero ese niño despertaba sensaciones en el que jamás había experimentado.....nunca....de pronto sus reflexiones fueron cortadas de improvisto SU niño hablaba de nuevo....increíble el pensar que un niño como el hubiera sufrido tanto y aún así mantener esa pureza digna solo de un ángel.....un momento....SU niño???....no cabía duda esto ya estaba saliéndosele de las manos...miró de reojo a los demás y fijó especialmente su mirada en aquél chino.....el miraba al árabe de manera preocupada, atenta, con...cariño???...no.....imposible,......a menos que.....  
  
-lo que pasó después de eso no lo recordaba...hasta hoy....cuando vi otra vez a Anthony todos los recuerdos fueron regresando.....poco a poco.... lo recuerdo.....  
  
_-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__  
  
...la mataron a sangre fría...mi pecho dolió de nuevo...pero ya no importaba, ya no mas..avancé por todo el tubo hasta que llegue a la salida.....empuje la rejilla con mis pies y salí....luego me dispuse a buscar a Rashid y a los demás....eran los únicos que podían ayudarme....  
pero lo que pasó después no me lo esperaba......de pronto me vi rodeado de tres soldados del enemigo...me apuntaban con sus armas...  
  
-vaya vaya....miren nada mas que tenemos aquí....-mientras se relamía los labios con ansiedad repugnante... -pero si no es el pequeño heredero???:......me habían dicho que eras lindo...pero no que eras tan delicioso---....  
  
El pequeño estaba asustado...no .....aterrado....nada podía ayudarlo ahora....tenia que salvarse por si mismo....observo con terror como los tres soldados se acercaban peligrosamente...el trato de alejarse pero no podía....y ellos.....  
  
_-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-___-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-  
°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__  
  
--NOOOOO!!!!!!............ ¡¡¡¡DEJENMEEEEE!!!!....---- Quatre no quería recordar.....todo eso....ese dolor.....---lágrimas de desesperacióncaian sin control opr sus mejillas de porcelana fina... Trowa había permanecido inerte hasta ese momento ....pero al verlo alterarse de tal modo no reparo en sus acciones ......se acercó a la cama donde aquella bella criatura se estremecía de miedo? ...dolor?... lo ignoraba, solo recobro conciencia al sentirse a si mismo abrasando al chico que constantemente lo desarmaba con solo una de sus miradas...esa sonrisa ... ya Quatre....no importa, ya pasó...no lo olvides, no estas solo, ya no mas...ahora nos tienes a nosotros....no olvides que somos tus amigos.....-  
  
-pero... es extraño....- dijo Heero acercándose mas a Duo, captando así la atención de los demás...el chino se levanto de su asiento, Trowa se levantó de la cama, todos estaban mas bien inquietos....solo Duo y Heero sabían acerca de la misión...pero presentían que algo no andaba bien...se sentían .... inquietos... -Que es lo que pasa Yui... tu y Maxwell han estado algo...callados...de ti no me sorprende...pero Maxwell?..algo esta pasando...y estoy seguro de que tanto Trowa como Quatre se han percatado de ello...eso ibas a decirnos Yui?- Wufei dirigió una de sus miradas frías y seguras...de Wu marca registrada..... (n/a: Que lindooo!!!! Kawaiii!!! ^O^...n////n lo adorooo ..).....  
  
Heero respiro hondo..  
  
-Si.-..simplemente eso....no dijo nada mas cerro sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos...entonces Duo tomó la palabra para explicarles a los chicos la situación por la que estaban pasando.....-  
  
-Bien... la verdad es que creemos que todo lo que Quatre ha estado recordando de repente, la llegada de ese sujeto y nuestra llegada a esta escuela tiene una razón...creemos que todo esta conectado...-como decirles..como explicarles que todo esto de tener una vida normal fue una farsa...solo un montaje para poder tenlos listos para una nueva misión...era difícil sin duda...de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro ....... que lo saco de sus pensamientos....era Heero, quien no le dijo nada...solo asintió positivamente con su cabeza y lo miro con esos cobalto que tanto amaba...eso le dio seguridad...-la verdad....es que hemos recibido una nueva misión...todo lo que hemos hecho aquí fue solo para prepararnos para la nueva misión...y tiene mucho que ver con el pasado de Quatre...  
  
Duo les explicó todo...Wufei maldijo mucho al saber la noticia.. y quien no...los habían utilizado...no era justo...para nadie lo sería...luego que se calmaran un poco Duo y Heero salieron a buscar información, así el jacker ( o como se escriba, Tsubaza no sabe muxo de eso...u_uU gomen...) Y Shinigami salieron en busca de información que pudiera ser útil, Wufei fue a averiguar algo de Anthony por si alguien se ha incluido en la.........."conspiración"...... pero la verdad es que esto ya era personal... y un guerrero como el no deja nada inconcluso.-..... (aaaaa...me encantaaaaa!!!! *O*)  
  
Eso deja a Trowa Barton y a Quatre Raberba Winner solos (n/a: Oo!!!!) ...el silencio era incomodo... nadie sabia que decir (n/a: estaban muuuuy ocupados babeando por el otro XD...)...  
  
-Quatre....er.....yo...creo que deberíamos ir también nosotros a investigar algo...por que....bueno...- / ¡¡DEMONIOS:::QUE ME PASA!!!!!..es decir..parezco un imbecil ni siquiera puedo hablar bien cuando estoy frente a él...que vergonzoso es todo esto....espero que no crea que soy un imbecil sino no se que aria .../ de pronto se vio perturbado al oir la voz que tanto amaba hablándole..  
  
-Creo..que no tendrías que hacer nada Trowa...yo se que no eres así....- dirigiéndole una de sus miradas de dulzura que hasta Heero encuentra adorables... (N/A: Oo!!!! Me derrito..... Vamos Trowa...tu puedes!!!! ^O^)  
  
-No puedo ocultarte nada verdad?...- dijo el expiloto Heavyarms mientras dándole la espalda al dueño de sus sentimientos trataba en vano de quitarse el sonrojo del rostro...-bien...vamos...estoy algo preocupado por Wufei..-  
  
y así ambos dejaron una vez mas olvidados lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y fueron en silencio a buscar a susodicho chino...  
  
_-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__  
  
-Heero....ah..ahora no.... tenemos muxo trabajo que hacer.... mmm...aunque.... NO!!.... me niego .... vamos Heero...por favor...luego te lo recompensaré....de acuerdo?-  
  
-No...no te dejaré....- Heero besaba con pasión el cuello del hermoso americano mientras este trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.... tenian que poner en marcha la misión ahora...o quizas ya no podrían estar asi de tranquilos nunca mas...  
  
BEEp! BeEP!!  
  
-HEERO YA!!!-  
  
BEEEEEEEPPP ¡!!!!! BEEEEEP!P!!!!!  
  
-o esta bien....- así a regañadientes, de mala gana Heero dejó a Duo en paz y fue a revisar la información que llegaba a su laptop (n/a: o como se escriba... bueno menos mal... salvado por la kampana ne Du-chan?? ...¬¬- ....^___^)  
  
Entonces Heero abrió con desidia el nuevo mensaje.....y al hacerlo observo con asombro lo que enviaron... información sobre el atentado que sufrió la colonia L4 hace ya 9 años aparecia frente a sus ojos expertos.....el documento hablaba sobre la masacre de los Winner por derrocarlos del trono... del desvanecimiento del heredero...el único varón había desaparecido la noche de la masacre...testigos aseguran que fue violado y asesinado por soldados que pasaban por allí... otros cuentan que huyó a la tierra....nadie esta seguro de su pasado... luego se supo que se convirtió en un soldado perfecto...fue duramente entrenado para masacrar y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo...también especialmente adiestrado en tácticas y estrategias de guerra...convirtiéndose en uno de los cinco pilotos Gundam.... luego del termino de la guerra no se ha sabido de apariciones y nada a sido aclarado....  
  
-....Increíble....- (n/a: soprprendida debería estar yo...es decir Duo sin palabras??? U.u..../Duo-: que kieres q haga...no lo sabía...u____u...^///^)  
  
-Duo...-  
  
-Heero..entonces eso kiere decir que Quatre no nos dijo todo lo que sabía... no es así?-  
  
-Si Duo.... y creo saber por q....-  
  
_-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__  
  
Mientras en los patios un guapísimo oriental (^/////^..es tan lindo wu- chan!!!!!...verdad meiran-chan?)... iba en busca del principal sospechoso de la próxima revolución contra la paz... según los archivos de preventers están organizándose rápida y eficientemente al sur de latino América... las investigaciones que realizó junto con Sally sobre el caso aseguran que su base esta en algún lugar de la cordillera de los Andes... en Chile... por los cambios en el clima que tiene esa zona en especial no han sido detectados... pero... si quería saber como llegar sabia perfectamente a quien debía recurrir....  
  
_-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__  
  
Camino un poco y llegó a un jardín oculto entre grandes árboles que lo resguardaban de cualquier curioso que pretendiera pasarse de listo con él... estuvo listo para cuando llegara cualquier iluso, pero nunca se espero que quien lo descubriera fuera nada mas y nada menos que el chino que desbarato anteriormente su elaborado plan para conseguir que el adorable rubio lo siguiera....  
  
-vaya vaya...así que el chinito me encontró....-el sarcasmo realmente estaba irritándolo...lo que quería era provocarlo, sacarlo de sus casillas...y lo estaba logrando...- sabía que no podías vivir sin mi, pero.... no pensé que fueras tan arrastrado...chinito....- (n/a: YA DEJA A MI WU-cHaN!!! O....... ¬¬°°°..es un idiota....)  
  
Wu-chan se acerco a él y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él...y lo miro con su mirada de te matare imbecil m® -ya déjate de idioteces.... no vengo por ti.... vengo por información....-  
  
-información?....que podría saber yo ...que te sirviera eh'....- Wu se enojo con eso...-no te hagas el inocente...se que estas dentro de la revolución de los extremistas-tomándolo del cuello....- no te hagas la moskita muerta conmigo...no te conviene.,...si no me dices que esta pasando te mataré...  
  
-bien...- el piloto de Nataku lo suelta.- si realmente lo deseas....te lo diré...-  
  
_-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__  
  
Cuando salieron de la habitación que compartía con el chico oriental, caminaron algo lento...la verdad no tenían un rumbo fijo.... por ahora...estaba buscando la oportunidad perfecta para dejar a Trowa e ir en busca de Yarub y aclarar las cosas...lo que menos quería era involucrar a sus amigos...en especial a él  
  
-Quatree!!...-  
  
-que?.. decías?....-  
  
-que te pasa...has estado distraído...tu no eres así....- Trowa se detuvo frente a Quatre para mirarlo a los ojos..- Quatre... somos... amigos ......verdad?- la mirada de Trowa..por primera ve3z tenia algo mas que seguridad en esas hermosas orbes esmeralda....tenían duda...inseguridad....pero...  
  
-claro que si Trowa... no lo dudes nunca...- se alegro al oír esto... entonces podía preguntarlo...  
  
-Quatre...quiero preguntarte esto...y quiero que sepas que no estas obligado a responder...pero...tu lo dijiste...somos amigos...y los amigos confían ente ellos...quiero que confíes en mi....- Trowa... tomo delicadamente el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos...para que no desviara la mirada....  
  
Quatre solo lo miro decidido...tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar lo que vendría a continuación...-adelante-  
  
-Bien... es imposible que hayas bloqueado tus recuerdos...así como así... no importa que hayas sufrido un bloqueo... estoy seguro de que lo recordaste,...y no lo olvidaste así como así...- Trowa soltó su rostro y descansó en el balcón del pasillo....-todo esto me da mala espina...malos presagios me han perseguido todo el día y tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto y.... Ah!!- ambos se sobresaltan al ser pasados a llevar por un cuervo....el ave negra solo los rozó y los miro profundamente.luego sin mas desapareció.  
  
-se a que te refieres....- Quatre ya se había resignado...y si debía contar lo ocurrido...ese debía ser Trowa...- pero...cuando...tus manos estan manchadas ed sangre...renuncias a todo... debes saberlo...incluyendo el amor puro que todos tienen derecho a tener...incluyendo la pureza de tu corazon... desde ese día no puedo mirar a nadie a la cara sin sentir la sangre fresca en mis manos...goteando tristeza...derramando culpa otra vez....sucede lo mismo al recordarlo, y narrarlo...pero se que tu tienes el derecho a saberlo....-  
  
_-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__flash back-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-  
  
Cuando salí del tubo me encontré con tres soldados..ellos... simplemente.. me amenazaron con la muerte.... y yo...no quería vivir así que acepte mi muerte...pero.....ellos no lo tenia planeado así....  
  
Me tomaron entre dos y me llevaron a una bodega de alimentos en un angar de movile suits (n/a: la verdad no soy experta escribiendo cosas como esa...kualkier falta de ortografía apelable háganmelo saber.... u.u...gomen ne...)  
  
Allí me despojaron de la poca ropa que llevaba y . ya imaginaras que viene..me violaron sin piedad... pero Anthony llego en ese momento..el les disparo en la sien... cayendo uno de ellos sobre mi...la sangre que caía a borbotones me nublo la vista ...luego Yarub me saco de encima el cadáver y me llevó a un trasbordador que tenía preparado...perdí la conciencia...y solo cuando desperté pude darme cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del que creí mi primer amigo.....  
  
_-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__-°°-__  
  
escúchame muy bien chinito... no puedo decirte nada de nuestra base.... pero puedo decirte que Quatre es mío...desde esa noche lo es....-  
  
a que te refieres....- Wufei se estaba confundiendo.... a que se refería...  
  
que...no te lo ha dicho?....se que te decirte que el ya ha sido mío....y nadie...siquiera tu puedes borrar eso-  
  
MENTIRAAA!!!-había desatado su ira... lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa otra vez y estaba dispuesto a golpearlo...kuando de repente dos sujetos llegaron de la nada e hicieron que soltara a Yarub...  
  
si no me crees...chinito.....por que no se lo preguntas a él....- luego de darle una paliza a la molestia los tres sujetos se sacudieron las manos y se fueron entre los árboles...y abordando un trasbordador abandonaron el lugar....  
  
Wufei quedo inconsciente...mientras en otro lugar dos chicos corrían en su busca....  
  
Ahora poco a poco se va armando el rompecabezas del que ya faltan muy pocas piezas.... y el cual se arrepentirán de armar.....  
  
Tzu zu ku ¡!!!!!!!  
  
Ok... que le parecio..me tarde muxisimo...lo se.... pero tuve unos kuantos problemas....21 paginas...me he superado... bien..aun tengo algunos problemitas pero ya esta todo ok....  
  
Este capitulo va especialmente para AI.... Tsubaki.... y Kathy..... gracias por su apoyo...son las mejores... lamento la demora...péro lo prometido es deuda...  
  
PROXIMO CAPITULO  
  
LA MUERTE DEL FÉNIX.... Bien... en este capitulo sabrán q le dijo el idiota a mi q-chan cuando llego por primera vez... habrá batalla...Trowa sale herido...Wufeise confiesa... se viene el desenlase..posible lemmon de Duo y Heero.... el de Quatre y Trowa demorara un poco mas...medio difícil si deje al chico del 03 en coma... (¬¬ se supone que no les dijeras eso...)..bien en fin...  
  
espero sus reviews....por fiiiisss....  
  
premios Nóbel... amenazas... tolueno...ántrax... botones de autodestrucción y otros....  
  
a Tsubaza_winner@hotmail.com  
  
COGITO ERGO SUM Pienso luego existo  
  
Soñé como los ángeles caídos...entonces subí y subí hasta que ascendí al infierno... 


End file.
